leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sceptile (Pokémon)
|} Sceptile (Japanese: ジュカイン Jukain) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Sceptile using the Sceptilite. Biology Sceptile is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. These leaves allow it to use its former signature move, . As Mega Sceptile, its head crests become more pointed with a round portion missing from the middle. Red marking surround its eyes, which become smaller and more narrow. The yellow seeds down its back grow larger. The last pair of seeds turns red, while the pair above it turns orange. Red stripes encircle the base of its tail and run across its lower belly. The leaves on its wrists become more pointed, and the upper ones have red tips and half-circles cut out of the middles. Covering its chest and shoulders are plates of leaves similar to those that form its tail. Mega Sceptile's tail grows longer and develops a red stinger at the tip. Mega Sceptile can cut off a portion of its tail to fire it like a missile at an opponent.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/starter-pokemon/starter-pokemon Sceptile is a Pokémon. The seeds contain nutrients, which are said to be able to revitalize trees. It is capable of leaping freely from branch to branch. While it has the ability to slice down thick trees, it is known to care lovingly for the plants in the forest. This Pokémon regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Sceptile 's evolved into Sceptile in Odd Pokémon Out, after it tried to rescue a it had a crush on. Sawyer's Sceptile Sawyer's Grovyle was revealed to have evolved into Sceptile in A Meeting of Two Journeys!. In Valuable Experience for All!, it was revealed that it can Mega Evolve into Mega Sceptile. Other Sceptile debuted in Shocks and Bonds, under the ownership of . It was used to battle Johnny's during the Ever Grande Conference. Tyson later used Sceptile in his match against Ash; it battled , but the match ended in a tie when both Pokémon were knocked out by the other's attacks. Minor appearances A 's Sceptile appeared in Last Call — First Round!. It was used in a Double Performance along with a in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. A Sceptile appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Sceptile that can Mega Evolve into Mega Sceptile appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries ]] In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Sceptile appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It evolved from and , and was also capable of Mega Evolving. It was last seen battling Steven Stone's Mega . In Pokémon Generations A Sceptile appeared in The Vision, under the ownership of . It helped Brendan infiltrate the Team Magma Hideout and was last seen about to go into battle with 's . In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like most other starter Pokémon, Sceptile has made its only notable appearance in possession of , being picked as his final battling member for his challenge in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, which he won after a tough fight. Once he deduced he was no rental Pokémon, but one smuggled in by a third party, he took him into his possession and used him to challenge the Battle Pyramid, Battle Arena, Battle Palace, and Battle Dome challenges. In the , he has obtained a Sceptilite, with it he can Mega Evolve into Mega Sceptile. A Sceptile appeared in a fantasy in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Rald has a Sceptile which is one of his main Pokémon. It first appeared in Enta Arrives at the Battle Frontier!. In the TCG Other appearances Pokkén Tournament Sceptile is a Speed-type playable character in Pokkén. Moves it can use include , , , , , and . Upon entering Burst form, it Mega-Evolves and can use the Burst Attack Forest's Flash. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 8, Forever Level 57, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank (Post-ending)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle (Reward), Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek (Boss), Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX11}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |JR Kyushu Train Station Sceptile|Japanese|Japan|50|March 17 to April 1, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Sceptile}} |} Stats Base stats Mega Sceptile Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Sceptile Mega Sceptile Learnset By leveling up |Dual Chop|Dragon|Physical|40|90|15||''}} By TM/HM By |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30|*|'}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10|*}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||''}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Speed is 118 or higher |link='Magoichi', , , and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=253 |name2=Grovyle |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=254 |name3=Sceptile |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Mega Sceptile has the highest base and stats and base stat total of all Pokémon. ** Mega Sceptile also has the highest base Speed stat of all Pokémon. * Sceptile has the lowest base of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. Origin Appearance-wise, this Pokémon resembles the known as . The orbs of nutrients on its back may be based on the reproductive spores of species or based on the fact that many have nitrogen stored in nodes on their roots. The leaves on the tail in combination with the brightly-colored orbs on its back also create a strong resemblance to both the and various members of the genus . The Treecko line's appearance and mannerisms are also strongly derived from . Its ability to launch its tail while in its Mega Evolved form may be a reference to , a method of self-defense in which many animals, like reptiles, shed off their own appendages, which they can later regenerate. It may also be a reference to s, with its tree-like tail also resembling a rocket. Name origin Sceptile may be a combination of and (referring to its fern-like tail) or (referring to the sharp blades growing on its body). It may also derive from (from its title as "King of the Forest") or (referring to the blades on its wrists). Jukain may derive from 樹海 jukai (abundant leafage). In other languages |fr=Jungko|frmeaning=From jungle and gecko |es=Sceptile|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gewaldro|demeaning=From , , and |it=Sceptile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나무킹 Namuking|komeaning=From and king |zh_yue=蜥蜴王 Sīkyihkwòhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Lizard king" |zh_cmn=蜥蜴王 Xīyìwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lizard king" |hi=स्केप्टइल Sceptile|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Септайл Septayl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Sceptile * Sawyer's Sceptile * Emerald's Sceptile Notes External links |} de:Gewaldro es:Sceptile fr:Jungko it:Sceptile ja:ジュカイン zh:蜥蜴王